This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aims for the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide administrative leadership and oversight, including fiscal management and accountability. 2. Lead the scientific work of the CANHR, providing mentorship and an intellectual climate that will increase the number and success rate of proposals submitted by CANHR investigators. 3. Facilitate cross-cultural communication and use of the Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) approach both within and between CANHR and Alaska Native villages, our partnering regional health corporation, and Alaska Native research groups in Alaska. 4. Provide leadership and coordination for field work in accordance with the principles of a culturally-based CBPR, IRB requirements, and tribal health corporation ethical guidelines. 5. Provide ongoing formative and summative evaluation. 6. Complete a strategic planning process for the long-term funding of CANHR. Through the support of the original COBRE, CANHR is now at a high level of visibility;the State and Native communities expect that the University will sustain a long-term commitment to biomedical and health research with Alaska Native communities. We have earned this respect by working collaboratively, in true CBPR partnership, with Native communities. Given the history of exploitation of these communities by researchers and failure to share results, CANHR provides an effective model for culturally appropriate and long-term research. CANHR research projects serve as building blocks for translational research to improve health and reduce health disparities in indigenous communities, with generalizability to other indigenous and minority groups worldwide.